


A Piece of the Action:  Guys and Dolls

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Glimpses of a Life [49]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: McCoy's missing communicator must be retrieved from Sigma Iotia 2 before the ship can leave orbit.  Kirk sends Spock down to get it.





	A Piece of the Action:  Guys and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated G.

"Must I, Captain?" It was all I could do to stop myself from heaving a forlorn sigh.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, you must," replied Captain Kirk, signing a report padd that a yeoman had handed him. "I want that communicator back and you're the best man to get it."

"But--"

"And wear the suit. Take a couple of security men with you and get them outfitted accordingly."  Kirk handed the padd back to the yeoman and looked up at me from the command chair, his gaze brooking no argument.

"Why not just send down the security men?" I ventured hopefully.

"Because Bela knows you and he knows you're my 'lieutenant'. If I just sent a couple of security guys, he'd scrag 'em."

"Captain, please. There truly is no reason to use the vernacular of the Iotians."

"Probably not. Nevertheless, get going.  We're not leaving orbit without that communicator."

"Yes, sir." I did sigh then and turned to the turbolift to go to my quarters and put back on the brown woolen suit and fedora that I'd acquired in our previous dealings with the main boss of Sigma Iotia 2.  It made me itch in places that were not polite to scratch and I was already dreading it.

* * *

The two security guards, Lt. Leslie and Ens. Jones, had joined me in the transporter room, both wearing period suits and hats and both armed with number two phasers. "As soon as we materialize in Mr. Oxmyx's office, I want everyone except him neutralized immediately," I instructed, checking the setting on my own weapon.  "Set your phasers to heavy stun and fire at once.  There will be at least two men with firearms and more will almost certainly attempt to enter the room.  And remember that his woman friend is armed as well."

"Yes, sir," answered Leslie. "We'll take care of them."

"Very well. Hopefully, the element of surprise will be to our advantage and this will not take long."  I stepped up onto the transporter platform and the other two men took their places, facing outward so that they would be in position to take immediate actions, their phasers held ready.  I also held my phaser prepared, set myself mentally, and directed the transporter officer, "Energize."

Time seemed to stop for the fleeting seconds it took for the transporter process to complete and then suddenly we were facing the amazed mob boss, Bela Oxmyx, as his two gunmen and moll dropped to the floor from phaser blasts.

"What is this?!" Oxmyx roared, leaping up from his desk chair.

There was another greenish phaser flash as Leslie took out two more gunmen bursting in through the office doors.

I took the opportunity to move quickly and deliberately around the desk and jam the business end of my phaser hard up under his jawline, grabbing his lapel with my other hand.

"Shut your gob!" I ground out. "You got something of ours and we want it back!"

"Wha--? What're you talking about?"  Bela was genuinely flummoxed, both by our entrance and the possibility that I would blow his head off.  "Spocko!  There's no need to come bustin' in like this!  We're pals!"

"I said shut your gob before I jam this heater down yer throat and flame yer tonsils!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leslie glance my way, surprise on his face.  This was totally out of character for me but I had to play the role to the hilt.

"I don't understand!" Bela stuttered. "What do you think I have?  What do you want?"

"That communicator!" I nudged the phaser harder into his flesh.  "You got it and we know it!  Now hand it over!"

"Okay, okay! Why didn't you just ask?"  Bela started to reach into his suit jacket and instantly Leslie and Jones jerked their phasers up in his direction.  "Whoa!  Call your boys off!  I ain't stupid!  I ain't gonna pull a rod or nothin'!"

Gingerly, he moved his hand inside his jacket and produced the communicator, which I snatched from his hand. "That's more like it, Oxmyx," I snarled.  I stepped back, my phaser still trained on him.  "And if we find anything else missin', we'll know who to blame and we'll be back!  With backup!  We'll scorch this heap o' bricks to the ground!  You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! Hey, don't go away mad!  Let's have a drink and make like pals again!" Oxmyx begged.

"We ain't drinkin' any of that bathtub swill of yours!" I snapped. "Boys, let's blow this joint."  Leslie and Jones stepped closer to me and, my eyes unblinkingly on the paunchy Iotian, I flipped open the communicator and said, "Three to beam up."

Immediately, the pull of the transporter beam took us and we found ourselves back aboard the _Enterprise_.

* * *

With a sigh of relief, I dismissed the two security men and handed my phaser and the missing communicator over to the transporter officer for return to the ship's arsenal and equipment bay. Moving to the intercom, I keyed the bridge.  "Spock here, Captain.  We have retrieved the missing communicator.  You may leave orbit at your discretion."

"Excellent, Mr. Spock," the captain's voice answered. "Report to the bridge as soon as you are back in uniform."

"Aye, sir," I responded. I moved quickly out into the corridor and headed for my quarters.  I wanted out of this uncomfortable garb as soon as possible.  I had had enough playing gangster.

My unusual attire drew some stares as I strode toward the turbolift – and then I was stopped in my tracks by a loud wolf whistle and a couple of girlish giggles. Whipping around, I saw Lt. Uhura and Nurse Chapel with their hands over their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

My eyebrows quirked up underneath my hat brim. "Ladies, that is hardly appropriate behavior," I admonished them.

"Oh, Mr. Spock, you look like the bee's knees!" Chapel chortled. "What say I get dudded up and we go cut a rug?  I do a mean Charleston."

"Can I be your moll, Mr. Spock?" snickered Uhura. "I've got the cat's pajamas!"  Then she broke into open laughter again.

Chapel slapped her on the arm. "Nyota, that doesn't even make any sense! _He's_ the cat's pajamas!  Especially in that hat!"  She gave an exaggerated growl and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Miss Chapel, Miss Uhura, please do not make me put you two on report," I warned, but with a hint of a smile. "Shall I call security to escort you to your destination, wherever that is?"

"No, sir! We'll behave, sir!!"  They moved off down the corridor, still laughing.

Shaking my head, I turned back toward the turbolift and my quarters but not before I took a quick gander at their gams. They were a couple of real dolls.  But then I made myself remember my rank and position on this ship.  Time to get out of these glad rags and report back to the Big Cheese.  We needed to make like a tree and leave this planet!

 

THE END

 


End file.
